


An Evening Disturbance

by melospiza



Category: Seabiscuit (2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melospiza/pseuds/melospiza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seabiscuit's equine companion is awoken by strange noises in the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Evening Disturbance

**Author's Note:**

> I had originally started this for [](http://challenge100.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://challenge100.livejournal.com/)**challenge100** but, as you can see, it got wayyyy too long (I know it doesn't look long, but it's 300 words, not 100). The challenge was to write a drabble from the point of view of someone who isn't a main character.

**TITLE:** An Evening Disturbance  
 **SERIES:** _Seabiscuit_  
 **RATING:** PG-13  
 **CHAPTERS/ONE SHOT:** One Shot  
 **GENRE:** Slash  
 **PAIRING/S:** George/Red (and Pumpkin/Biscuit if you turn your head sideways and squint)  
 **SUMMARY:** Seabiscuit's equine companion is awoken by strange noises in the night.  
 **AUTHOR'S NOTES:** I had originally started this for [](http://challenge100.livejournal.com/profile)[**challenge100**](http://challenge100.livejournal.com/) but, as you can see, it got wayyyy too long (I know it doesn't look long, but it's 300 words, not 100). The challenge was to write a drabble from the point of view of someone who isn't a main character.  
 **DISCLAIMER:** These characters do not belong to me. Any resemblance of characters to any real persons living or dead is purely coincidental. Ha ha, no really. I'm writing based on the film, not on anyone's real life.

Pumpkin stood silently, staring with wide brown eyes into the near-darkness that filled the barn. His nostrils flared, picking up the sweet scent of hay, his companions, the sandalwood strewn on the floor, the metal and leather of the tack stored in the room not far away, and human sweat. Men. The jockeys.

One of Pumpkin's ears flicked toward Seabiscuit, but the other horse was sleeping deeply. The sounds that had woken Pumpkin were apparently not nearly catastrophic enough to wake the small racehorse.

There it was again! Pumpkin's ears perked. A scuffling sound, voices murmuring from the hay loft where the red-haired jockey slept. Were the jockeys fighting? Fighting over Seabiscuit? Pumpkin knew the red-haired jockey loved to fight. But no, these sounds seemed different... breathing, loud, rhythmic, more scuffling, feet and hands scraping against wood and rustling in the hay. Pumpkin huffed softly, pressed his chest against the stall door, and craned his neck in an attempt to see what was going on. He could perceive movement, bare shapes in the darkness, but nothing more.

"Careful," a voice whispered, pain edging it. Red. Pumpkin remembered Red speaking to him, stroking his muzzle. He snorted loudly, but neither man noticed the sound.

Then there was a gasp, a muffled cry! Pumpkin whickered, concerned, remembering the cast Red had worn to match Seabiscuit's, remembering how he had limped and the stick he had to walk with. Was he hurt again? All sound and activity ceased for a moment at the noise the horse had made, and then someone began to laugh, quietly. George.

"Shh," he whispered. "You're waking the horses."

Red shot back something Pumpkin couldn't hear, and then George was murmuring, his voice gentle but hopelessly indecipherable.

Seabiscuit was still sound asleep.

Pumpkin made a sound in the back of his throat, blinking, his ears tipping back into a more relaxed pose. If George was here, then Red should be fine. The hay rustling as he moved, Pumpkin backed away from the stall door and turned to step closer to the other horse. In moments Pumpkin had almost completely put from his mind the strange sounds that had awoken him, his eyelids drooping as he began to fall back into slumber.

But the strange nocturnal activities of the jockeys were definitely something he needed to discuss with Seabiscuit in the morning.


End file.
